<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saying goodbye by emerqlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905203">saying goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds'>emerqlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, AtsuHina, Black Jackals, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Atsumu, at all, jk not really, much angst, slight sakuatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Excuse me?  What are you talking about?" Atsumu asked worriedly.  </p><p>"We lost Hinata Shoyo's pulse," the voice said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>saying goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>loosely inspired by the song “say something” by a great big world :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh Shoyo" Atsumu whispered.  Standing next to his husband's hospital bed, Atsumu didn't think he had ever<br/>
felt such despair.  </p><p>He had been taking a water break at practice when he heard his phone ringing.  Hinata had been admitted to intensive care about a week prior.  </p><p>"Hello.  Is this Atsumu Miya?" the voice said.  </p><p>"Yes it is.  How can I help you?" Atsumu questioned.  His teammates looked to him in confusion.  "Is it about Hinata?" Bokuto whispered to him.  Atsumu shrugged.  </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Excuse me?  What are you talking about?" he asked worriedly.  </p><p>"We lost Hinata Shoyo's pulse," the voice said.  </p><p>Atsumu laughed. "Wow, you've got a great sense of humor!" he chuckled.  "Now what's the real news?" </p><p>"He passed away this morning."</p><p>The smile on his face dropped.  He tried to process what he just heard.  "They said he was going to be okay" he said disbelievingly.  "They said he was going to be fine!  What the hell happened?!?"Atsumu yelled.  The rest of the Jackals were startled by his sudden outburst.  </p><p>Was Shoyo really gone?  Atsumu couldn't process what was going on.  His confusion only increased when his head started spinning.  Black dots clouded over his vision.  "Atsumu?" 

The world faded to black.  </p><p>The next thing he knew, Atsumu was lying on the ground.  His teammates hovered over him, wearing concerned expressions.  Even Sakusa was worried.  Atsumu was incredibly confused.  He was about to tease Kiyoomi for it when a voice interrupted him.  </p><p>"You okay?" Bokuto asked.  "Was it about Hinata?"</p><p>And suddenly everything came rushing back to him.  He scrambled to his feet, and hurriedly started gathering his stuff.  </p><p>"Where are you going?" </p><p>"Atsumu?" </p><p>Atsumu ignored all of them.  He was about to leave the gym when Sakusa stopped him.  </p><p>"Where are you going?  You can’t just leave" he remarked.
</p><p>"Are you seriously going to lecture me right now?  I don't fucking care about practice!!" Atsumu screamed at him, pushing him to the side.  He sprinted to his car and made his way for the hospital.  </p><p>Atsumu had never driven that fast in his entire life.  He got out of his car and raced through the hospital, ignoring the shouts of the nurses and doctors.  When he reached Hinata's room, he burst through the door.</p><p>There his husband lay, unmoving and eyes glazed.  Atsumu grabbed Hinata's hand, desperately looking for a pulse. <br/>
"Come on Shoyo, stay with me sweetheart" he said.  He continued to offer words of consolation as he searched for a sign of life.  </p><p>Shoyo remained still.  </p><p>"Say something!! Please!! This isn't funny Hinata!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face.  </p><p>The reality of the situation started to set in.  Hinata wasn’t going to wake up.

Atsumu's heart felt like it was getting ripped to shreds.  He felt overwhelming guilt.  "Is it my fault?  If I had been there for him, would he have been okay?" he thought.  His breaths turned shallow and fast.  </p><p>Atsumu was cruelly reminded of the night of their honeymoon.  They were holding hands, gazing up at the starry night sky.  They talked about a lot that night.   </p><p>They talked about the past: their first meeting at nationals, gazes from across the court.  Hinata laughed at Atsumu for his declaration after the match.  Atsumu was embarrassed, but he knew Shoyo was just teasing him.  </p><p>They talked about the present: their newlywed status, their promising careers with the Black Jackals.  Atsumu jokingly reminded Hinata that his declaration indeed came true, and it was Hinata's turn to be embarrassed.  </p><p>They talked about the future: where they were going to live, how many kids they were going to have. A young, newlywed couple, fantasizing about their future under the stars.  The perfect love story.  </p><p>And then it was ripped away from him.  From them. </p><p>It truly was a cruel world.  </p><p>He turned to walk out the door.  </p><p>"Anywhere I would've followed you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>love me some angst ;)</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/emerqlds">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>